Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve core structure, and in particular to a two-input and two-output valve core structure.
The Prior Arts
For the electric water heater presently available on the market, its functions and performances are affected by the pressure and quality of water provided by local water supply plant in a particular district. Since the water input of the electric water heater comes directly from the angle valve at the front end, while angle valve of a user usually remains constantly open. As such, the tank of the electric water heater is subjected to the water pressure coming from the water input end. Once such water pressure is increased, the safety valve is liable to be blocked due to the particles in the water, thus leading to water leakage or explosion of the tank, that could even endanger safety of the user.
Therefore, presently, the design and performance of the electric water heater is not quite satisfactory, and it has much room for improvement.